S.C. Ruffey
YES MASTA'. I BE HAULIN THE FRIED CHICKEN! *'Class': Lower *'Gauge': Nigga he's dead S. C. Ruffey, also known as Scruffy, was a baller wagon and the ring-leader of the Troublesome Trucks before he was shot on the corner of Rosa Parks avenue. Bio in the Railway Series So S. C. Ruffey (Can we just call him "Scruffy?") was the ballinest engine ever. Aha, just kidding. This guy's a shitlord and a truck. His expandability would later horrify the fuck out of autistic niggers. He pushed his luck by selling cocaine to some school kids and stepped into the Dirty Diesel's territory before being shot like B. I. G. E. Smalls. See how fucking stupid that is? Just use the full name. In the Railway Series, Scruffey is your typical Jim Crow blackface, killed by the white man for falling out of line. Bio in the television series SCRuffey if he were a human would probably be that little ginger kid that didn't know how to shut the hell up in my second grade class. YES DARYL, I MEAN YOU YOU LITTLE PUNK ASS BITCH! The Official Website states that S. C. Ruffey is an old and experienced crime-lord. It also states that he was later rebuilt into a park bench, complete with a soft layer of leaves for all of the stinky hobos to sleep on. Anyway, so get this. Scruffey was just some prankster jackass that called people names. You know what these people did about it? They fucking murdered him. Moral of the story, kids: Columbine was totally justified. Basis In the Railway Series, S. C. Ruffey was pitched as just being a humongous cocksucker that just LOVED eating dicks. Unfortunately, that idea was scrapped when trains were discovered to not have dicks and he was made into a little shit instead. Livery Livery? This motherfucker is dead. Appearances Voice Actors * Hisao Egawa (Japan) Trivia * According to Spencer from iCarly, S. C. stands for 'Spic Castration'. * Some Trackmaster models of Duck were seen with a plain grey truck with a brownish orange chassis. This seems to represent S. C. Ruffey, but more than likely this just a cleverly disguised dildo monster. * Blah Blah Blah Blah Merchandise * ERTL (CHARIZARD!mas editions; discontinued) * Wooden Railway (two versio''CHARIZARD!''tinued) * MotCHARIZARD!d Rail (discontinued outside Asia) * Tracster (CHARIZARD!) * Tomix * Bani (CHARIZARD!versions; discontinued) * Baann (HO and large scale) * Horny (continued) * Linins (sued) * Tradirds (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Win (Japan) * Brio (disinued) Gallery File:ToadStandsByRS1.png|SCRUFFY is a true nigger. File:ToadStandsByRS4.png File:ToadStandsByRS5.png|Oliver pulls S. C. Ruffey apart File:ToadStandsByRS6.png|Nobody mourns the death of a nigger. File:ToadStandsBy20.png File:Scruffey.png File:ToadStandsBy11.jpg|DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRR File:ToadStandsBy39.png Scruffy's rape face File:ToadStandsBy66.png File:ToadStandsBy10.png|S. C. Ruffey cums apart File:ToadStandsBy75.png| File:ToadStandsBy12.png|S. C. Ruffey memorial File:ToadStandsBy30.jpg File:Scruffey4.png|S. C. Ruffey finds something to shove up his ass File:PutUponPercy9.jpg|SCRUFFY enjoys putting thatt hing into his asshole File:PutUponPercy10.jpg|S. C. Ruffey dies again File:PutUponPercy74.jpg|"OH GOD THE HORROR, KILL ME PLEASE!" File:DoubleTeethingTroubles24.jpg File:ToadStandsBy17.PNG|S. C. Ruffey's promotional image File:S.C.RuffeyModel.jpg|This nigga pissed. File:The"real"S.C.Ruffey.jpg|The "real" S.C.Ruffey is a nigger. Do not let the imposter fool you. File:DayOutWithThomasS.C.Ruffey.jpg|This is Vagina-Face. She is Scruffy's widow. File:HoverBother!1.png|James oblivious to his impending sexual violation. Merchandise Gallery Image:Scruffeywooden.jpg|DURR File:2006WoodenS.C.Ruffey.jpg|DAHUR File:BrioS.C.Ruffey.jpg|DER DER DER File:TomyDuck.jpg|DURURUR File:TOMYScruffey.JPG|MMMMPH File:TrackMasterS.C.Ruffey.jpg|DEYUR File:BachmannScruffey.jpg|DWAH! File:BachmannlargescaleS.C.Ruffey.jpg|HUURR File:HornbyS.C.Ruffey.jpg|DAHRURUAH! File:TomixS.C.Ruffey.jpg|HUR HUR HUR File:Wind-upS.C.Ruffey.jpg|HYUR? File:Wind-upShinySCRuffey.jpg|HYUR! File:BandaiTECSCRuffey.jpg|DUR HUR HUR HUR! Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway Category:Trucks Category:The Little Western